


Infected

by Baconatore (orphan_account)



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gender Netural Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baconatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias is your best friend; But lately, hes been out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infected

 Tobias has been out of it; again.

 You notice it. You always do. Being one of his only friends, you always know when something's up. He gets a distant look in his eyes, and he begins to ramble on and on about some 'infection' and the end of civilization.

 "Tobias," You say with a rather sarcastic voice. "There's nothing wrong. So what? There's been some shootings and a flu. I think its just normal at this point. The CDC would get involved more if something really was wrong."

 All he does is glance at you. He looks back out the bus window to look at your schools physiologist, Madison.

 "Tobias?" You ask, nudging his shoulder. "You alright?"

 He looks back at you and shrugs. "Yeah."

 "Nothings going to happen," you say with a grin. "I promise. Wanna come over later and play video games?"

 He declines and you understand. Its been tough lately.

 

 But everything is fine.

 Nothing's going to happen.


End file.
